


Lucy's Schedule

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu smut, Smut, domesticated nalu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Lucy and Natsu decide they want to start trying for kids. Unfortunately, Lucy goes a wee bit overboard with scheduling...based on a prompt by Rando!





	Lucy's Schedule

Lucy has a bad case of baby fever.

 

Normally Natsu would never object, since this means more sex...only...lately he feels like his incredible wife is going a bit overboard.

 

She has a schedule. Not just a guideline for peak fertility, but a detailed "exactly when we should, and exactly when we shouldn't" schedule broken down to precise minutes.

 

At first it's fine, even fun. She pulls him away, off to somewhere private for a quick romp.

 

At some point it stops being fun. Sex stops feeling like heaven, and starts feeling like work.

 

And Natsu's had enough.

 

One afternoon they're sitting in the guild hall eating lunch when Lucy's damn timer starts chirping.

 

He ignores it.

 

"Let's go, Natsu."

 

"Nope."

 

"What do you mean, nope? We have a schedule to keep."

 

"No. We don't. In fact..." He grabs the sheet, scowls at it, then burns it to cinders. "Enough of this scheduling crap."

 

"But..." She's trembling, eyes threatening tears. "...don't you want us to have kids?"

 

"Yeah but not like this. Lucy..." He takes her hand. Lowers his voice, well aware that the entire guild knows what's up. "I want to be able to say we made 'em out of love, not just followin' some stupid plan. Don't you?"

 

"I...." She exhales, blinks away a tear. "I do..."

 

"Let's talk about this at home."

 

"Yeah..."

 

Natsu catches Happy's attention. The cat waves him off, then goes back to conversing with Carla and Lily. He could be a pest, sure, but he's at least smart enough to give them some privacy.

 

They walk home in silence. Lucy rests her head on his shoulder, while he keeps one arm around her waist.

 

As soon as they get through the door she breaks the silence.

 

"I'm sorry. I know I overdid it with the planning."

 

"You're fine. Hell, it's nice to have a break from being the stupid one in the relationship." Nervous chuckle. Natsu half expects her to get angry. Instead...she smiles. "You're not mad..."

 

"No." She kisses his cheek, takes his hand. "Follow me."

 

She leads him through the house, down the hall to their master bedroom. Pulls him onto the bed, kissing deeply.

 

"Lucy...?" He inhales, catches a whiff of her scent. The sweet smell of her arousal answers his question. Possessive growl.

 

"Natsu..." She unzips his jacket, then slips her hands over his chest. "I'm fired up for you..."

His eyes darken. He's not just growling now. He's _purring_.

"Me too, babygirl." He knows his skin is hot, warmer than usual. He also knows she's driving him crazy. Soft yet strong hands stroke over his skin and work on sliding his jacket off. "I ain't burning you, am I?"

 

"Nuh-uh. Your temp is just right." She lets the jacket fall to the floor. He drapes his scarf over the headboard then allows his full attention to focus on her. His wife, his mate, his queen.

 

"How do you want to do this, Natsu?"

 

"You're askin' me?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"I just wanna do it. As long as it's with you, and you're enjoyin' it, that's all that matters."

 

"In that case..." She pulls him closer, gazes into his eyes. "Take the lead, love."

 

"Alrighty."

 

He undresses her slowly, reverently baring her, treating her to sweet kisses with each removed article of clothing. Her skirt slides down her legs, followed by his hands. She's nearly naked now, laying on their bed in nothing but a tiny pair of panties and a tank top.

 

He stops at her feet. At first she wants to protest, to remind him that she haaaates having her feet touched. But that protest dies pretty quickly when he starts rubbing those same feet.

 

He's...he's absolutely amazing at this. Warmed hands massage sore muscles, kneading arches tender from years of wearing heeled boots. Siiiiiigh.

 

Then he strokes his thumbs down her insteps. Sweet freaking gods, that feels good. She squirms. He notices, grins. Strokes again. She arches her back, cries out.

 

"Holy...shit...Natsu what was that..."

 

"Nothin', just a little foreplay." Sneaky grin as he slips back up. "I love playing with you." To demonstrate he tugs her top up, exposing her tummy, treating the bare skin to more kisses.

 

"Mmm. More please."

 

"What do ya mean?"

 

"Keep playing, but move your hands and mouth higher."

 

"Anything you want, babygirl."

 

Those four words make her melt. He kisses her belly, slowly moving upward. She feels his teeth just barely scrape against her skin as he pulls her top up a little more. One hand gravitates to his neck, fingers stroking through his hair.

 

Another tug. His mouth brushes against the underside of her breast. A sweet chill runs down her spine and she feels both nipples perk up.

 

Right when Lucy's about to rip her shirt off and demand more, Natsu pulls the soft fabric up over her boobs. Those brilliant hands knead and caress. At the same time, he claims a nipple with his mouth, nibbling and flicking his tongue while pinching its twin. Every few moments he switches, devoting equal attention to both sides. And she loves every minute.

 

Eventually he pulls her top completely off and repositions so they're face to face.

 

Lucy blushes, feeling his rather prominent arousal even through his pants.

 

"Guess I'm not the only one who's fired up..." Giggle.

 

"Definitely not." Dark chuckle as he pulls her into a deep kiss. She wraps a leg around his waist. Grinds against him, letting out this delicious moan against his lips. And then...?

 

He shifts away. Moves from their embrace, much to her utter disappointment.

 

"Natsuuuu..." Whimper.

 

"Wait, Luce. I ain't leaving you hangin'." Here he squeezes her hand. "These clothes are in the way."

 

"Oh. Okay. Get on with it then."

 

Natsu doesn't get on with it. He quirks his head, raising an eyebrow at her. She gets the hint right away.

 

"Please?"

 

"Much better." His expression softens. He grabs a nearby pillow. Puts it down nearby on the bed. Pulls her panties off, throws them across the room. Scoops her into his arms then settles her ass down on that pillow, leaning her back on the sheets. "I'm taking control now, miss bossypants."

 

With that he drops his pants. Moves to step out of them...

 

...and missteps. Tripping over his own clothes and faceplanting.

 

Of course, he's back on his feet less than a minute later. And Lucy's giggling. She can't help it.

 

"Smooth move, Casanova."

 

"Casa-whatta?"

 

"Casanova. He's a character in a book, a real suave loverboy type. Although I doubt he ever tripped

over his own pants."

 

Natsu isn't even mad. He grins.

 

"If this Casa-blahblah guy had a woman like mine he'd trip all the time."

 

"Thanks, I think. You didn't hurt, um, yourself, did you?"

 

"Nope. No damage." To prove it he strokes a hand over his length, well aware she's watching every

move he makes. And this particular move makes her squirm. He's well aware of THAT too. "I am kinda hungry, though."

 

Lucy doesn't say anything, only parts her legs. Moves her hand, slender fingers stroking herself intimately. Her eyes are on him the whole time.

Natsu's mouth goes dry.

 

"That ..that's a feast."

 

"What're you waiting for, then?" Her voice is a silky purr. If there's any blood left in his brain it's threatening to move to his already throbbing cock. She strokes her clit, arches her back, moans.

 

That does it. He resumes his rightful place kneeling over her. Cupping her cheek, stroking her hair, treating her to surprisingly tender kisses.

 

"Ready, babygirl?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Close your eyes." Nod. She does what he asks, is treated to another tender kiss. He clasps her hand, slips into her.

 

What's better, feeling her slick warmth engulfing him or hearing her gasping in ecstasy?

 

He doesn't know. Hell, in his mind the two are tied. She curls her legs back around her waist. By the sounds of it, she's in heaven.

 

"Mmm, so deep. Please, Natsu..."

 

"You bet, Lucy-baby." As if he could or would ever refuse her...well, aside from in certain playful situations.

 

He pins her hands down above her head. Moves slowly, treating her to the sweet thorough thrusts he knows she loves. Hitting all the right notes, making her practically sing in pleasure.

 

"Natsu...my Natsuuuu..."

 

She's so close, and so soon. Normally their slow lovemaking sessions last much longer. But after the whole schedule fiasco, maybe slow and sweet was just what they both needed.

 

He lets go of one hand, moving down between her thighs to rub her clit. She takes advantage of this by running her fingers through his hair and pulling him into a kiss, only broken by increasingly loud gasps and moans on both sides.

 

"Naaaahhh...Natsuuuuuu~!"

 

"Lu-Lucyyyy!!!"

 

They come together, not simultaneously but close enough. Crashing back into each other's arms, sharing more tender kisses as the delicious chaos subsides.

 

Some immeasurable time later he pulls out, kisses her forehead, grabs a nearby hand towel.

 

"Whatcha doing, love?"

 

"A little cleanup, that's all." With that he wipes a bit of sticky mess off her inner thigh before moving upward.

 

"Okay. Just be gentle, alright? I'm a bit tender right now." Fingers feather through his hair.

 

He nods, briefly transfixed by the sight in front of him, very carefully wiping his seed off her skin before cleaning himself off as well.

 

"Finished?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"C'mere." Finger wiggle. He obeys, pulls her into a hug, and she pulls the comforter up around them. "We're eating at the hall tonight, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Good. I want to take a nap first, though."

 

"Works for me." Big yawn. He rests his forehead on hers. "Love ya, Lucy."

 

"Love you too, Nassu." Her yawn slurs the last word. She's asleep in mere moments. Natsu doesn't mind. In fact, he likes being able to enjoy an afternoon nap with her, especially after such intense activity.

Yeah...

Zzzzz...

 

A couple hours later she's woken up by a kiss, stirred into consciousness by the love of her life. They cuddle for a while, then share a shower and get dressed.

 

At long last they make their way to the guild hall, walking slow, hands intertwined, relaxing in silence except for the occasional whisper, giggle, and kiss.

 

There would be plenty of time for chaos later. For now, they just want to enjoy those peaceful moments while they can.

_~~fin_

 


End file.
